Legends of the Guardians of Pegasi
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: After Rainbow Dash and her sister Shooting Star are captured, it's up to Rainbow Dash and her new friends to save the day!
1. Chapter 1

_Elina Bella Krueger-Voorhees proudly presents_

We see a blue pegasus with a blonde mane and tail flying and carrying a bag of something, it's nearly sunset.

_Legends of of the Guardians of Pegasi_

A single hair falls off the pegasus' mane, he twirls in the air for a bit and flies over a waterfall, he flies into a house made out of clouds where a filly and a teenage mare are playing, "My hooves are upon you!" the teenage mare said, she had a blue pelt a rainbow mane and tail and a rainbow lightning bolt cutie mark, "Your days of terroroizing the pegasus kingdom are over!" she said, then we see the filly, she has a blonde mane and tail, a grey pelt and yellow googly eyes and tin on her wings, "Not so fast! you're no match for my army of Evil Ones!" she said, "Haha perhaps but I am Princess Luna!" the teenager said, the filly frowned, "But Rainbow Dash-" she said, the teenager now named Rainbow Dash said, "i've assembled my own army, the Guardians of the Pegasi!" Rainbow Dash said, "But Rainbow Dash!" the filly said again, "We've sworn an oath to make the weak strong and the strong weak, mend the borken and vanqunish evil!" Rainbow Dash said, "Oh!" the filly said with a pout making Rainbow Dash goran, 'What is it, Ditzy Doo?" she asked, the filly now named Ditzy Doo said, "Rainbow, you said this time _I_ could be Princess Luna."

"Oh come on, next go!" Rainbow Dash said, "Well, I hope you're not lying to _METALWINGS!"_ Ditzy Doo said, playfully tackling her big sister but Rainbow Dash playfully bucked her, making the tin fall off her wings, 'My wings! Daddy!" Ditzy Doo said.

"Okay, time for bed, young fillies." their dad chuckled, "Yes, please, enough stories about the Guardians." a pegasus with a blonde mane and tail, a purple pelt and a telescope cutie mark said, "Now, Shooting Star, stories are part of our culture and history, we learn from them." their dad said, "Even after the seven hundredth time we've heard them?" Shooting Star asked in an annoyed tone, "yes, even then, unless, my daughter, you know all about our history." their dad said, "I know the guardians win!" Rainbow Dash said, "Dash, it's just a story." Shooting Star said, "It is not!" Rainbow Dash said, "Her we go again." a purple baby dragon with green spikes said, this is Spike, the caretaker.

"It is too, I mean dad have you ever seen a guardian?" Shooting Star asked, "Shooting Star, just because you can't see something doesn't mean it isn't real." their dad said, "It's like feeling something with your gut, in our gut the voices of the ages come in and whisper what's right." he said, Shooting Star just groaned.

"That's enough for one night dear, tommorow's a big day, it's first branching, now off to bed." their mom smiled, "now come on guys, I made the bed extra soft for you Ditzy Doo." Spike said "Rainbow Dash, do you really think Metal wings is real?" Ditzy Doo asked, "You remember, it was the battle of the Ice hooves, the Guasrdians were outnumbered, things looked dark, but then Princess Luna struck down the leader of the Evil ones, the Guardians were victorious, the pegasi kingdom was free once more!" Rainbow Dash said, "then they returned home to the Clouds of Pegasi." she said, 'Wow..." Ditzy Doo said, "But they say the evil king still lives, and wears a metal saddle to hide his missing wings." Rainbow Dash said.

"Stop!" Shooting Star snapped, "You're gonna give her nightmares," she said, rolling her eyes, "but this is my favorite part!" Ditzy Doo said, "I know, we've heard it a hundred times." Shooting Star said, "Look, you have a soft head, Rainbow Dash, I think dad has filled it with stories and dreams." she said.

"There's nothing wrong with dreams." Rainbow Dash said, "Well, that's the difference between us, sis, I have mine when I'm asleep, now would you just go to sleep?" Shooting Star asked.

"Rainbow Dash," Ditzy Doo said before yawning, "Daddy says dreams are who we are." she said before falling asleep, Rainbow Dash put a hoof around her little sister and smiled.


	2. Kidnapped

The next night, we hear the dad talking with Rainbow Dash and Shooting Star, "So, as I was saying-" Their dad said but Shooting Star cut him off by trying to fly onto the branches, "Shooting Star, wait!" their dad said, "Look dad I'm gonna be best flier!" she said, "The Wingers are best at everything, right dad?" Shooting Star asked, 'You have strength, Shooting Star," their dad said, "but Wingers are best fliers for one reason alone." the dad said, "Yeah, I know, their silent flight." Shooting Star said, "But by the time I have my hooves out-" she said but her dad cut them off, "The mice will have run away and you and your foals will go hungry." he said, "Dad!" they Heard Rainbow Dash say, then Rainbow Dash appeared wearing the helmet she made, "I'm ready." she said.

"Well young pegasus, I don't think your first branching lesson will be THAT dangerous." their dad said, taking it off her, "it doesn't matter how much noise you make in the beginning, all you have to do is stretch your-" the dad said, but Rainbow Dash cut him off by stretching her wings and floating perfectly to another branch, "Well done." their dad smiled, "Beginner's luck!" Shooting Star said, she tried to land like her sister did but was a bit klutzy, "you know Shooting Star, I think it helps to picture where I land." Rainbow Dash said, "Come on, I'll race you!" she said, "Ok, go!" Shooting Star said, then they floated to a branch in fronnt of their dad, Rainbow dash got there first, 'HA!" she said to her older sister, "You had a head start, dad she cheated!" Shooting Star said, "No I didn't!" Ranibow Dash said with a glare, "No more fighting, get the girls inside, Rocket, it's time for bed, "Oh can we come with you on the hunt?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Not tonight, at least when the time comes you'll have the helmet for it." he dad said, putting the helmet Rainbow Dash made on her, "Nice helmet!" Shooting Starr snickered as they walked back inside, "Shooting Star!" their mom scolded, once they walked back in, their mom sighed, "Rocket, I know Dashie's a bit of a dreamer, do you worry for her?" she asked, "Oh I worry for both of them, seems like only yesterday they were foals and now they're grown and soon be leaving the clouds." Rocket said, and sighed, "I just want themn to be prepared." he said, "They'll be fine." thei mom smiled and they flew off.

Soon they were inside, 'Hey Shooting Stay you wanna try more branching?" Rainbow Dash asked, "What so you can show off again? I don't think so." Shooting Star said, "Oh ok, I thought we could play Battle of the Ice Hooves again." Rainbow dash said with a small smirk, Shooting Star glared at her, and soon they were trying branching again, "Could I show you how, without you being so angry?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Alright, show me how." Shooting Star said, "Well, before I leap, I picture myself on a tall cliff with the Pegasi guradians ready for battle!" Rainbow Dash said, stretching her wings out, "then I fly silently like Princess Luna ready for anything-" Rainbow Dash said "ENOUGH!" Shooting Star said, pushing her sister, she was tired of hearing about the guardians and Princess Luna, then they fell off the tree and hit the ground, "Sh-Shooting Star, are you ok?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Oh no!" SHooting Star said, "we're on the ground!" she said, 'We can't be here this is the wost place for a pegasus!" Rainbow Dash said, "It's weird down here." she said, "We gotta get out of here!" Shooting Star said, "Ok, if we can make it to that branch and then we can climb our way up!" Rainbow Dash said, then tried to fly but failed.

"Quiet!" Shooting Star said as Rainbow Dash made loud grunting noises as she tried to fly,then a branch snapping could be heard, "what was that?" Shooting Star asked, then out of nowhere, a snake attcked them!

"Shooting Star!" Rainbow Dash said as the snake cornered her, then out of nowhere another pegasus flew in and fought the snake! Just when Rainbow Dash thought she could relax, another pegasus grabbed her and the other grabbed Shooting Star, "W-where are you taking us?" Rainbow Dash asked, struggling to escape but it was no use.

She and Shooting star were kidnapped.


End file.
